Thumb War
Thumb War is the third and fourth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 17, 2018 to an audience of 1.13 million viewers. Plot A breaking news report airs about Stainless Steve, a villain who went loose in Swellview. Kid Danger and Captain Man find Stainless Steve and beat him up. Just then, a car arrives and slams into Captain Man. Two people come out: Joey and Mark. They see Stainless Steve and believe they just hit Steve. A reporter arrives and they say they are the Thumb Buddies, and they just captured Stainless Steve. The two drive away with Steve to take him to the cops. Captain Man and Kid Danger show up and realize that Stainless Steve had already been captured. Jasper takes a selfie in the Man Cave wearing a Thumb Buddies shirt. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive in the Man Cave and tell Charlotte and Jasper about how they had just fought a bear that went loose at the baseball game. They look on the news and all they can find is a story about Jeff, who used an expired coupon at Nacho Ball and was subsequently tackled by the Thumb Buddies. Everyone begins to admire the Thumb Buddies and get their autographs at Nacho Ball. Meanwhile, Captain Man and Kid Danger's heroic actions at the baseball game go unnoticed. This infuriates them and they go to Nacho Ball to tell the Thumb Buddies off, but they then notice Jasper's shirt. Captain Man, furious, gets his stun gun and starts shooting at Jasper. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive at Nacho Ball where they see Piper getting a shirt, an autograph, and a selfie with the Thumb Buddies. They are offended by this and clear out the restaurant. They go up to have a word with the Thumb Buddies, but the Thumb Buddies reveal that they were huge fans of Captain Man and Kid Danger and they had only wanted to start fighting crime because of them. Captain Man and Kid Danger are flattered by their respect and Captain Man gets an emergency alert that says Stainless Steve had escaped. Captain Man lets the Thumb Buddies go with them to apprehend Steve and when they get there, they see footprints leading to a shed. The Thumb Buddies beg to go in and take care of the crime. They run into the shed, but the shed walls go down and the Thumb Buddies find themselves trapped in a rocket. The rocket blasts off into the air, while Stainless Steve arrives, revealing it was a trap to get rid of Captain Man and Kid Danger. Captain Man punches Stainless Steve and he and Kid Danger leave, acting like they were never there. Nothing happens for a week. Then, the rocket with the Thumb Buddies crash-lands into a farm. The Thumb Buddies exit. Mark's skin is purple and his right leg is huge. Joey has an entire beard. They had gone through a radiation storm while they were trapped in space and were planning on getting revenge on Captain Man and Kid Danger for not saving them. Mark's right arm can also electrify people now. Henry's family is recreating an old family photo of them when Ray triple-beeps him. Ray tells him there was a burglary happening at a fuel factory. The two go there and find the Thumb Buddies stealing rocket fuel. The Thumb Buddies explain what happened to them and say that given that Captain Man and Kid Danger had gone into space a year ago to save astronauts, they could have saved the Thumb Buddies but they didn't. Mark electrocutes them both, knocking them out. Charlotte gets a video call from Piper asking if she had seen Henry because they hadn't taken the picture yet. Jasper arrives in Junk-N-Stuff with a wheel of ribs. Piper leaves to drive the car to Jana Tetrazini's party, and Jake and Kris run after her. Charlotte calls Kid Danger, who wakes up with Captain Man trapped in a rocket. Captain Man wakes up, seeing they're trapped in a rocket. The Thumb Buddies are eating barbecue. Kid Danger apologizes to them for not saving them when they were trapped in space. Mark feels bad and is about to release them when Captain Man tells him he's not sorry. Angry again, Mark starts to send the rocket into space. However, the rocket malfunctions and falls over on its side. The exhaust flames burn the Thumb Buddies. Captain Man and Kid Danger break out and steal their barbecue. Henry comes home to find that Piper has already gone to the party, Jake went to get a wheel of ribs, and Kris is learning how to dance with the photographer. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder Minor Cast *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *Eddie Davenport as Stainless Steve *Tori Keeth as Mandy *Jerry Trainor/Jim Mahoney as Joey *Arnie Pantoja as Mark *Marc Oka as Marcel *Matthew Kimbrough as Farmer Gunch Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally split in two and titled The Thumb Buddies and Thumb Buddies Back. Instead, it aired as a one hour special. *This is the final episode written by Dan Schneider to air. *This is the fourth one hour special of the series, the first being The Danger Begins, the second being Danger & Thunder , and the third being Hour of Power. **That makes Season 4 the only one without a one-hour episode. *This is similar to what happened to iCarly's "iDate a Bad Boy" where it had two different titles, production codes and produced at two different times. *The name "Thumb Buddies" might be a portmanteau of "Dumb Buddies" (referring to Lloyd & Harry of Dumb & Dumber) and thumbs. *This is the final episode to feature the Season 4 intro. *This is the first episode since Danger & Thunder to have more than one or two villains. *Ray and Henry are seen as Captain Man and Kid Danger for the entirety of the first part of this episode. *This episode reveals Space Invaders, Part 1 and 2 took place over 1 year ago. *This is the second time Captain Man and Kid Danger are knocked out by a criminal, with the first being The Toddler in Toddler Invasion. *Schwoz doesn't appear at all in this episode. **This is the last episode not including Schwoz, since he became a main character in Season 5. *Stainless Steve was never caught or taken to jail meaning that he could be in a future episode. *This is the first episode to start immediately with a news report. *Jerry Trainor portrays Joey in the first part, Jim Mahomey does it in the second part. *Clips from previous episodes from Season 4 are seen in the second part of the episode, however some clips were changed if it had a green-screen. *Captain Man mentioning fake laughter they put on TV breaks the fourth wall since the show itself uses fake laughter. *Joey is can almost be recognized as Chewbacca from Star Wars. *The setting where Captain Man and Kid Danger fight Stainless Steve in the beginning was filmed outside Burbank Studios, where the show is filmed. *The car that the Thumb Buddies drive is the same car Jeff breaks into in the episode Jasper Danger. *When Captain Man and Kid Danger are kicking everyone out of Nacho Ball, Captain Man says, "Ain't gotta go home but you can't stay here." This is a reference to the song, "Closing Time," by Semisonic, where one of the lyrics is, "You don't have to ho home but you can't stay here." *The name of the fuel company is Ferris Fuelers, a reference to the film, Ferris Bueller's Day Off. International Premieres *December 28, 2018 (Latin America & Brazil) *February 8, 2019 (Spain) *February 20, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery “Thumb War” �� Official Teaser Brand New One Hour ‘Henry Danger’ Special Henry Danger 1 Hour Special "Thumb War" Official Trailer ft. Jerry Trainor Henry Danger sneak peek of Thumb War “Thumb War” �� Official Trailer 2 w Jerry Trainor Guest Star Henry Danger “Thumb War” �� Official Trailer 3 w Jace Norman and Cooper Barnes ‘Henry Danger’ One-Hour Event Kid Danger & Captain Man �� The Thumb Buddies Henry Danger Nick-2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:1-Hour Events